Kay Mockslash
::"Uh, um, er... L-Look, it's... not what it looks like -- okay, it '''kind' of really is what it looks like, but... I'm sure if you let me explain..."'' Ever-nervous and always-stuttering Kay Mockslash was a rising star in Drammer-Rammer-Bomb's lower skill divisions. Unfortunately for her, media latched onto her for her good acting abilities and tendency to end up in easily media-exploitable situations rife with inter-player drama. Kay was rapidly catapulted far out of her skill range -- an enormous problem in that she never had any real casting ability to begin with and relied on stealing others' spells, even those of her teammates, to make it seem ''as though she were entirely capable of marvelous magical feats. Since an accident of some sort, Kay has been on Chrono suppressants to prevent her from becoming arcane-addled, and she has temporarily retired from Drammer-Rammer-Bomb as a consequence. The situations has left her both relieved and terrified -- grateful that she no longer has to keep up the charade of not being able to cast spells, but also scared for what direction her future might take her now or if someone were to find out her secret and dissolve what little of a career she has left. After all, she can't pretend she was never arcane-addled to begin with forever. Backround Kay is, in fact, the only human in her family, having been adopted by a family of rakkos that wanted a prestigous magic-user in the family. She was tutored from a young age in the ways of magic, and her adept intellect made them mistake her quick learning for a talent in magic -- not at all helped by how she could manage weak spells occasionally. Pressured to succeed, Kay ended up in various magic-focused schools, and she soon found that she ''did have a talent for magic... as it pertained to taking Chronous energy from others and copying the spell they had been about to cast. By mimicking them, Kay could bluff her way through various tests and exams, and her nervous, sweet demeanor meant that no one suspected her of wrong-doing. Due to a family friend's advice, Kay ended up trying out for Drammer-Rammer-Bomb and thought that surely, she would be turned down and her family would give up on her being a prestigious magic-user of some kind. Much to her surprise, she passed the tryout with flying colors, particularly when the producers saw the potential she had in media coverage of their new up and coming team. Because Kay was quirky while also overwhelmingly sweet, she became something of a fan-favorite in the lower divisions. Consequently, sponsorships flooded for their team, and the media gossip surrounding Kay Mockslash grew exponentially. At a given time, there were dozens of rumors floating around about her romantic life, if she was secretly sabotaging other teams or was even a spy for another team, and so on. Because of Kay's relative popularity, she got put into higher-division teams that were well beyond even her spell-stealing abilities, and her fears of being discovered as a fraud became tangled with hopes that something would happen so she could stop living a lie. That dream came true when she attempted to steal a spell from an opponent during a Dover-Over-Power match, unaware that her foe had been about to cast a Hellfire Ray in a deviation from the "script" that had been agreed upon for the match. This spell was too powerful for both of them, but because Kay had been preparing to make it look like she was casting the spell through stealing it, the confusion of the resulting out of control spell made it impossible to tell who had casted it. Viewers argued endlessly about if it had been Kay or not, and for their own safety, both Kay and the other spellcaster were put on Chrono suppressants to keep them from being arcane-addled. As this meant Kay could not participate in Drammer-Rammer-Bomb matches and was no longer even expected to be able to cast spells, she had a reprieve in therapy for the arcane-addled and adjusting to life without magic. Here, she met Aleifur Bluehand and befriended him, all while anxiously hoping that he never would find out that she had been a fraud from the start of her career in Drammer-Rammer-Bomb. Category:Characters Category:Daydreams of Arplakoon Category:Ealdremen Player Characters